The Host - Ian O'Shea's story
by Nerdy Birdy 1
Summary: Ian O'Shea tells his story from The Host! (I do not own The Host, Stephanie Meyer does :D)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Running Away

I woke, suddenly, to the smell of food.

Crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, toast with melted butter, pancakes, piled high with maple syrup. Yum. My mother must have been cooking breakfast. I loved my moms cooking; it always tasted differently to anyone else's.

Cracks of light shone through gaps in the curtains and danced across the wall. The clock read 08:12. I was going to be late for work if I didn't get up soon.

I crawled from my warm bed and pulled on an old checked shirt and jeans before I ambled down stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Iain, honey," my mom smiled at me. She had a lovely smile that lit up the room, you couldn't help smiling back.

"Hey, Mom," I grinned. "Got any of those yummy pancakes left?"

My mom laughed lightly. "How 'd you know I'd made pancakes?" she asked as she piled up my plate.

"I always know when there's food around, Mom!" I took my plate and began shovelling it down. "Kyle up yet?" I already guessed he was still in bed.

"No, the lazy slug! But he better get up soon or he'll be late for his job interview and date with Jodi!" Mom rolled her eyes.

I got up from the table and yelled up the stairs, "Kyle! Get up or you're gonna be late!"

"Your father's out mowing the lawn," Mom said as she sipped her coffee. Always black. No milk. No sugar.

"I better get off to work now," I sighed as I got up and grabbed my tattered converse trainers by the door. " See you later, Mom."

"Bye Honey."

I jogged out of the door and down to my car. It was old, one of the windows was chipped and the door didn't shut properly.

"Bye Dad!" I called over the purr of the lawn mower.

He waved, "Bye son!"

I jumped into the car and started the engine. It made an irritating chugging noise I could never get used to. I turned on the radio. It was the news. It seemed that the news was very muddled and mixed up over that last week. Criminals were turning them selves in. Very odd.

I'd graduated from high school last year and I was going to college next year to study mechanics. At that moment I was working in a small café in town. My brother, Kyle, had graduated college earlier that year and was going for a job interview that day.

I parked around the back of the café and quickly scrambled up the steps into the building. I was only a couple of minutes late but for my boss it was a couple to many.

The day was slow. It seemed to drag on forever. The shifts were filled with customers ordering either the most confusing meals or taking their time and hating the dish when it eventually arrived.

I was relieved and confused when Kyle ran though the door and grabbed my arm.

"We have to leave. Now!" Kyle hissed in my ear. He looked like he'd been running and kept looking around as if someone was watching him.

"Why?" I asked him as I tried to free my arm from his tight grip.

"Something is wrong!" He mumbled. "I'll tell you in the car!"

"Kyle, I'm working."

"This is more important!" Kyle growled. I didn't want to make him angry so I followed him out into his car.

"What is it?" I grumbled.

"Today, at my job interview, the man who was doing the interview acted slightly… strange."

"How?" I asked sarcastically.

"The interview was going fine and then he asked me if I could lie on the sofa. So I was like why? And he said it was something to do with a test the give all the employees. So I went and lied on the couch and he took out a drug. It was one of those things to knock you out! So I just lay there and then he took out a scalpel and a strange metal pot thingy. He hadn't noticed me looking but then he came over and saw me. He was like don't worry, everything is going to be fine. That was when the light caught his eyes! They were silver and reflected back at me!" Kyle was shaking, his words coming out in a jumble.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I punched him in the face," He laughed without humour.

I flinched. "That is odd…"

"Another strange thing was that on the back of his neck, he had a scar. It looked new."

I changed the subject only because the silence was making me shiver. "Have you heard from Jodi?"

Kyle looked away. "She texted me." He took out his phone. "'Hello Kyle. This is your girlfriend Jodi. Could you come to my mother and father's house please? A lot of our friends are coming for a gathering. Bye.' She always uses text language … and she would never ask me that…"

That was when my phone started to ring. I took it out with shaky hands. "Hello?"

"Hello, Iain. This is Jill, Your mother. Your father and I want you and your brother to come home now, please."

"Eh… Mom, I'm at work. You know that…"

"Yes. You are at work –

I never heard the end of that call because I threw my phone out of the window. It smashed into pieces.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go now"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Hiding

It had been weeks since we'd last seen our family. Our home. Our life.

Those few weeks were spent hiding in our car, in dark alleyways, anywhere we could find. The first few days we tried to act normal, casual. We would go into stores and gas stations keeping quiet and not using eye contact with anyone.

One time, when we were in a rush, I was grabbing a box of cereal when a girl around my age with short, choppy blond hair and silver reflective eyes tapped me on the shoulder.

I froze, tightening my grip on the box of cereal. I felt the urge to run at any moment.

"Are you Ian? Ian O'Shea?" The girl asked sweetly. Innocently.

I eyed her suspiciously when I realized who she was. Her name was Alice. She had been my girlfriend for a while back in high school.

"Yes," I muttered trying to avoid looking into those reflective eyes.

"You know, we haven't talked in ages. We should catch up again. Well my house is just down the road. How about you come along, if you're not to busy." She gave me this fake smile that I knew Alice would never use.

I looked around. The place seemed quite empty.

"Look," I whispered grabbing her shoulders harshly and pulling her up to me. "I know what your plan is, whoever you are! You will show me around your home, the perfect hostess, then you'll ask me to lie down and then you will take out a scalpel and say that everything is fine… then I'll leave with the same face but an added pair of silver reflective eyes! What are you doing to everyone?" I was shaking her violently, "Why are you doing this? People are not themselves anymore…"

I ran out of the shop then. I couldn't look into those eyes anymore.

I got the answer to my question when Kyle and I were sneaking around the back of a house, scavenging for food it was too risky to go into shops anymore. We could see through their window; a man lying unconscious on the bed, the glint of a scalpel as it sliced though the skin. Blood trickled down his neck. They put something into the wound. We couldn't see it properly – but it was moving.

It seemed that the creature that was put inside the man took over him. Controlled him.

"What do you think happens to them? Once they are… well, taken over?" Kyle asked. We were driving along the main road; the sun was setting, spreading pinks and orange across the desert sky.

"I dunno," I mused, "are they just gone or … is part of them still conscious."

There was a chilling silence - even with the desert heat.

"Hey Kyle, pullover here for tonight," I broke the silence, "I need to go anyway."

Kyle parked at the side of the road, it was still and quiet; nobody was around. I leaped out and ambled across the dust ground.

Suddenly, the silhouette of a tall man appeared in front of me. Grasped in his right hand was a gun.

Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cylinder, he pointed it in my face.

I waited, terrified for the shot or blow …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – New Home

A beam of light shot out of the man's object, it was just a torch. The light shone on my face and then Kyle's, as he had just rushed out of the car to my side.

"Amazing," the man whispered.

"OK then, whoever you are," Kyle spat, "Shoot us! We don't want to be filthy – filthy parasites! But wait I thought you were all things good? Guns aren't aloud…"

Kyle was right, we had listened to the news in our car, 'nearly every human has been inhabited', and weapons have been confiscated by the 'Seekers'. The Seekers are the parasite's police except they don't have much of a job because the whole world is 'good' now.

"Hey!" The man laughed and shined the torch into his own eyes, "I'm human! I thought those rotten seekers had tracked _us_ down!" He gave us wide, toothy grin.

The man had a bushy white beard and blue – jean eyes. His face was creased with wrinkles and he wore a red, faded bandana around his neck.

"Who are you?" I asked, my words coming out in a whisper.

"The name's Jeb," he gave us a hand to shake, "and you are?"

"Kyle," Kyle said, "O'Shea. And this is my brother Ian."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Jeb gave us another wide grin.

We stood in silence, staring at this man. He acted so positively, almost acting like nothing had happened. As if it wasn't the end of the world and his family were sitting around the kitchen table gobbling up a roast dinner while laughing at a joke someone made.

"So where are you staying?" He asked us.

"Just in our car," I said.

"Oh, well you know, I'm living out there in the desert," he glanced around quickly, "I've managed to gather a group of survivors and we're all staying in my little hideaway! It's really great with loads of bedrooms, a bathroom, a fresh supply of water, and a kitchen. Oh, you guys shouldn't have to stay in your car. Come up, we've got loads of space!"

Kyle and I exchanged a glance. What other options did we have?

"Ok," Kyle sighed.

"Wonderful!" Jeb clapped his hands with glee, "Ok, you can bring your car and we can leave it in a sort of garage but you'll need something to cover your tracks… got any bags? Or chains?"

"We do have some bags," I said.

"Great! Just dangle them on the end of your car to cover your tracks and I'll lead the way." Jeb gestured us to do as he commanded and we dashed off to attach the bags.

Jeb led us across the track, occasionally turning around and grinning. Eventually we arrived at a small whole in the side of the rock.

"Just tuck your car in there," Jeb said. "We have to walk the rest of the way now."

We followed Jeb in silence until we arrived at a small opening to the side of the mountain.

"Mind your head," Jeb said as we bent down.

It suddenly seemed to become more humid as we entered the passageway - compared to the dusty desert air. The hallway was pitch black; Kyle and I had to feel the sides of the walls to make our way through the maze. Jeb walked easily through the winding corridors, it seemed he must have walked these hallways many times before. We eventually arrived into a large room with a bright whole on the ceiling. Morning was arriving because the room was beginning to light up. The rock was an unexpected purple – brown colour and the walls were packed with little holes; like Swiss cheese. In the centre of the room was a patch of dark ground, half of the ground was filled with bushy green plants; it was unbelievable.

"Wow," I breathed.

"This is amazing!" Kyle laughed, for the first time in weeks, "and I was thinking you were some crazy old man!"

"Well I am but I'm also very smart!" Jeb laughed.

Soon we were all stood clutching our stomachs and laughing with joy. A woman suddenly appeared through a doorway. She was athletic looking with caramel coloured skin.

"Oh!" She gasped, "Jeb, you're all right! And you brought some friends?" She raised an eyebrow.

"They weren't seekers after all!" Jeb grinned. We all flinched at the word 'seeker'. "Lily, I'm sure our guests are all very tired, why don't you find them somewhere to stay."

"Sure, Jeb. Come on guys. So you are?" The woman asked kindly.

"Kyle," Kyle said gruffly.

"And I'm Ian," I said.

"Cool, well I'm Lily and well, you've met Jeb," She added, "We have 19 people here, 21 now! Thanks to you guys!"

We eventually came to a fork in the tunnel; except it had lots of passageways more like an octopus.

"Always remember," she pointed out, "third from the left. Don't want to get lost in these tunnels!"

She led us through until we came to a corridor filled with different rooms. The sound of someone softly snoring echoed through the corridor.

"You can stay in this room tonight," Lily whispered, "we can sort it out in the morning. Goodnight."

Lily stifled a yawn and walked away. We settled on the two single mattresses without a word.

As soon as our heads hit the pillows we were in deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Saved

Weeks, months maybe even years passed. It was hard to keep track of the days when there was no source of time in the caves.

Everyone was so welcoming and treated us like family, showing us around the caves and explaining how things worked there.

We grew things in the main room, carrots, corn, spinach, potatoes, everything! A dazzling light shone through a large hole in the roof, it got very hot in there. I never understood how until I asked.

"Like the magicians, kid," Jeb grinned at me, "with mirrors! Took me a while to get them all up there but it was worth it."

Jeb stood proudly in front of me. He really was insane – but he was a genius too.

The first raid was the scariest. Setting out to collect goods from the aliens was like sneaking into the lion's den. I drove into the city, it was alight with street lamps that made an orange glow in the sky. It was late so the town was empty.

Once we'd stolen our supplies we loaded the cars and got ready to leave. It was fine; we were going to get out alive. Or so we thought.

"Hello," a voice came from behind us. We didn't turn. "Isn't it a little late for …" it's voice trailed off as Kyle spun around.

There was a thud and the man collapsed. Blood oozed down his nose.

We stood looking down at the body that lay before us. We were all panting, sweat trickling down our necks.

"What do we do now?" I whispered.

"We can't leave it here," Kyle hissed, "It'll wake up and tell the – the _seekers_! We'll be caught and – and…"

"So should we take him – _it?"_

Kyle looked at me. He was shaking. "What other options do we have Ian?"

I sighed, lifted the body and dumped it in the car.

When we returned we handed the body to Doc. He looked at us in surprise and pain struck his eyes.

"Try," Kyle muttered, "We couldn't leave him there. It was to dangerous."

Off course Doc failed. It didn't matter how many times he attempted - it never worked. He sliced open the scar on his neck, opened it up and tore something out.

"What is it?" Doc said, his voice was in horror.

"It looks like a - a centipede or something," Kyle gasped.

A small creature lay lifeless on the ground, splattered with it's own silver blood.

I'd left by then as my stomach knotted in horror and pain. Tears trickled down my face as I ran from the room. From the dead man and silver centipede.

Life was tough in the caves – but we had a lot of humans living there. Nearly 30. We all did our bit to help with chores but supplies were low, we didn't like to go on to many raids because it was so dangerous.

But then we were saved. Jared came.

We found Jared Howe in the desert with Maggie Stryder, Sharon Stryder and Jamie Stryder. Maggie was Jeb's sister, Sharon was her daughter and Jamie was his nephew.

Jared was with Jamie when Jamie's sister and Jared's love, Melanie, had gone to look for her aunt and cousin. She never returned. Melanie had been given directions to find Jeb's hideaway but never really understood them. Jared soon found the clues and it all added up. He found Maggie and Sharon and took them to the caves.

"They're just lines on an old photo album," Jared laughed sadly as he explained what they were doing there.

Maggie and Sharon were like doubles of each other. Hard, grumpy and impatient. But soon Doc took an interest in Sharon and they were partnered. I never understood how he managed to see past her irritating personality.

Jamie was only 13 but always looked so sad and lost. His childhood was lost in the messed up world, destroyed by an army of silver centipedes.

Jared saved us. He was great on raids; always knew what to do, how to sneak away. He changed all of our lives, brought us hope and hope was all we had left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Curiosity

"You are an idiot Jeb!" Kyle yelled as he ran into the kitchen where Jeb, Maggie, Andy and I were sat.

"Hey, she's not going anywhere!" Jeb rolled his eyes, "We can go out in a minute."

"_She_?! Seriously Jeb! It's not human. We have to go soon and kill it. Who knows if it's got an _army_ of seekers waiting for us or if one followed you back?" Kyle grumbled.

"Kyle is right, Jebediah," Maggie announced.

"Yeah, we should go _now!" _I said.

"All right, all right! We'll go now," Jeb sat up and grabbed his gun.

"I'll get a couple more people," Kyle added.

"If you _must_," Jeb muttered.

We all got up, collecting weapons on the way, and headed out of the cave. It was early in the morning, the sun painted the sky with orange and red.

We walked in silence until we reached a small, shrivelled tree. They girl's body lied sprawled on the dusty ground. It looked exhausted and pathetic, breathing in ragged breaths. Next to it was Jeb's canteen.

We waited until it finally awoke. It suddenly stirred and touched the canteen, the water sloshed around inside. When it realised that there was water, it sat up, grabbed the bottle and brought it to it's lips, spilling the water down it's front. Once the canteen was empty it dropped it on the sand and let out a sigh.

"Why'd you give it water, Jeb?" Kyle demanded.

It flinched and twisted around to see who had spoken. Fear was etched on every part of it's body.

Everyone glared down at it, our eyes blazed with hatred. The parasite stared at Jeb's face longingly; it was trying to beg him. But those pleading silver eyes didn't fool any of us. Except maybe Jeb who's expression seemed different to ours – but then he was crazy!

Kyle growled and spat on the ground. He stepped forward, slowly raising the machete he held in his hands.

"Hold it, Kyle," Jeb said lazily.

"Why? You said you made sure. It's one of them."

"Well, yes, she surely is. But it's a little complicated.

"Why?" I demanded.

"See, this here is my niece too."

"Not anymore she's not," Kyle said. He spat again and, taking another step forward, lifted the machete above his head.

Suddenly, the sound of two clicks of a gun made us all gasp in shock.

"I said hold it, Kyle," Jeb sounded so relaxed but yet he gripped his long rifle tightly in his hands and pointed it at Kyle's back. Kyle became frozen to the spot; the machete hung motionless in the air above his head.

"Jeb," I was horrified, the barrel of the gun was pointed at my brother, "what are you doing."

"Step away from the girl, Kyle," Jeb took no notice of me.

Kyle spun around to face him. "It's not a _girl, _Jeb!" His face was full of fury and disgust.

Jeb shrugged but didn't move his arms from his threatening position. "There are things to be discussed."

"The doctor might be able to learn something from it," Maggie suggested gruffly.

Suddenly, the parasite's face lit up with hope. It was all part of the act. "Aunt Maggie? You're here? How? Is Sharon -,"

Maggie lunged forward and struck it hard across it's lying face. It's head snapped back and then forward as Maggie slapped her a second time.

"You won't _fool _us you parasite. We know how you work. We know how well you can mimic us."

"Now, Maggie," Jeb started in a soothing voice.

"Don't you 'Now Maggie' me, you old fool!" Maggie stepped towards Jeb, her finger pointed at him. "She's probably led a legion down on us."

"I don't see anyone," Jeb retorted. "_Hey!_" He yelled, his voice thick with sarcasm. Jeb waved his arms above his head. "_Over here!_"

We all glared at Jeb; his actions were idiotic and thoughtless.

"Shut up," Maggie growled and shoved his chest.

"She's alone, Mag," Jeb sighed. "She was pretty much dead when I found her – she's not in such great shape now. The centipedes don't sacrifice their own that way. They would have come for her much sooner than I did. Whatever else she is, she's alone."

I rolled my eyes. The seekers can be very sneaky and would find a way to catch us. Jeb strolled casually towards it as if it was his friend. But it wasn't. It was the enemy. Kyle's hand hovered over Jeb's shoulder, ready to pull him back, to stop him from making a big mistake.

"C'mon," he whispered gently. "If I could carry you that far, I woulda brought you home last night. You're gonna have to walk some more."

"No!" Kyle grunted his hands balled into fists.

"I'm takin' her back," Jeb said, and for the first time there was a harsher tone to his voice.

"Jeb!" Maggie protested.

"'S my place, Mag. I'll do what I want."

"Old fool!" She snapped.

He reached down to the parasite and pulled it to it's feet. We all grumbled in disgust and betrayal.

"Okay, whoever you are," Jeb said softly. "Let's get out of here before it heats up."

A wave of pain washed through me. I couldn't let him do this. It would put us all in danger. I grabbed his arm. "You can't just show it where we live, Jeb."

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Maggie hissed. "It won't get a chance to tell tales."

Jeb sighed and pulled his old red bandana from around his neck.

"This is silly," he muttered as he rolled the stiff fabric into a blindfold and tied it over it's eyes.

We began to walk back to the cave, Jeb held the alien's arm gently because it kept stumbling over the rocks. We walked ahead, I felt betrayed that Jeb would treat it this way. Like it had a right to live. Like it was _human._

The sun rose as we journeyed across the wasteland. My black hair was plastered to my face with sweat and I squinted at the hazy landscape ahead of us.

A thought suddenly came to my mind – was this the body of Jamie's sister and the girl Jared loved?

We were nearly there when Jeb stopped to give it some more water. Kyle sighed impatiently.

"Why are you doing this, Jeb?" I asked. "For Doc? You could have just told Kyle that. You didn't have to pull the gun on him."

"Kyle needs a gun pulled on him more often," Jeb muttered.

"Please tell me this wasn't about sympathy. After all you've seen…"

"After all I've seen, if I hadn't learned compassion, I wouldn't be worth much. But no, it was not about sympathy. If I had enough sympathy for this poor creature, I would have let her die."

"What then?" I demanded.

There was a long silence and then Jeb helped the parasite back to it's feet.

"Curiosity," Jeb said in a low voice.

We fell silent as we strolled into the gloomy cave entrance with the unwelcome alien behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Unwelcome Visitor

Quickly, we entered the main garden cavern. The babble of voices seemed to startle it. I guess it had never experienced an argument before.

However as soon as we entered, all eyes fell on to the alien at our side and the room became silent. It looked around at the crowd of humans, squinting at the dazzling light. Suddenly, Jared stepped forward. His hands were clenched into fists.

The parasite became frozen solid as it stared at the man's face. Then it ran forward like all the joy in it had burst out to him.

"Jared," it croaked. It raised it's arms as it lurched towards him.

Jared glared at it. Fury and pain was etched into every feature in his hard face. He was too quick for it, when it was just inches away from him he smashed his fist into the side of it's face. The blow knocked it back and it collapsed in a heap on the ground.

I nodded. Jared would see the sense in destroying it. Kyle folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

Jeb began shuffling towards the body, he stretched his arm out but hesitated. His eyes darted back to Jared who was walking toward them.

Jeb and Jared locked eyes for long moment. His jaw clenched and unclenched, but Jeb's face was calm. Jared let out an angry breath and stepped away.

Jeb reached down for it's hand and helped it up. He steadied it as it swayed and wobbled dizzily.

The quiet cavern dissolved into hushed whispers.

"I don't understand why Jeb is keeping it alive," I murmured to Kyle, Brant and Aaron. Andy was talking to his girlfriend Paige; one arm was locked gently around her waist and his other hand stroked her blond curls. She was scared.

"Maybe he wants information from it," Brant suggested.

"Doesn't explain why he's treating it this way," Kyle hissed.

Doc began to push through the whispering crowd. He towered over everyone else like one of those people on stilts I remembered seeing at the circus when I was little. "Okay, okay," he said cheerfully. "I'm here. What have we got?"

Maggie appeared at his elbow. "Jeb found it in the desert. Used to be our niece Melanie. It seemed to be following the directions he gave her," she flashed Jeb a dirty look.

"Mm – hm," Doc eyed it curiously. He seemed to like what he saw. "Mm – hm," he repeated nodding his head slowly.

He reached out to touch it's face but seemed very surprised as it flinched away from him, into Jeb's side.

"It's okay," Doc smiled. "I won't hurt you." He reached out again to examine it, turning it's head, tracing the fine, pick scar across it's tanned neck.

He stepped back from it. His lips were pursed and his eyes alight with a challenge.

"She looks healthy enough, aside from some recent exhaustion, dehydration, and malnourishment. I think you've put enough water back into her so that the dehydration won't interfere. Okay, then," he started to rub in hands together eagerly, "let's get started."

I rolled my eyes. I knew how frustrated Doc would get. Every time he attempted to remove them he failed. However, although I knew we weren't going to get Jeb's niece back we would get rid of the body snatcher.

Jeb let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. Doc held out his hand, inviting it toward him.

It didn't move.

"Kyle, Ian?" He called to us, craning his neck behind him.

We strided across the room to his side.

"I think I need some help. Maybe if you were to carry –" Doc began.

"No."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken.

Jared's eyes were full of pain, confusion and anger. His eyebrows pulled over his eyes and his mouth twisted into a grimace.

"Jared? Is there a problem?"

"Yes."

The cavern fell into silence. We all stared at him in shock.

"And it is?" Doc asked in confusion.

Jared glared at him and answered through his teeth. "I'll tell you the problem, Doc. What's the difference between letting you have it or Jeb putting a bullet in it's head?"

"Well," was all he said.

"The difference is," Jared answered his own question, "if Jeb kills it, at least it dies cleanly."

Jared was right. What was the point? Doc had never managed to work out how to remove the aliens from the poor, imprisoned people. It would be a waste of time.

"Jared," his voice was soothing, "we learn so much each time. Maybe this will be the time –"

"Hah!" Jared snorted rudely. "I don't see much progress being made Doc."

Sharon stepped between the men. Protective of Doc. "There's no point in wasting an opportunity," she said fiercely. "We realize that this is hard for you, Jared, but in the end it's not your decision to make. We have to consider what's best for the majority."

"No," Jared snarled, glaring down at her.

Sharon leapt at him, her red hair bobbing, and jabbed her finger in his face. "It's hard for us too! But Melanie is gone, Jared and _we've_ all have to make sacrifices!"

"Oh _have_ you, Sharon. Well so have I, but maybe I am not prepared to make another one! We all damn know that Doc will go poking at her body and it'll be a waste of time in the end. Then she'll be completely gone." Jared was shaking.

"Hey! We've got to do what's best for everyone here! Not just you!" She yelled viciously.

"Oh, shut the hell up for one second, Sharon!" He cried.

Kyle and I stepped forward to block Sharon from Jared's view. Luckily Doc pulled her aside before she could pounce on him. The whole cavern erupted in a raging argument.

"Sharon's right Jared," I said. "What right do you have to treat her this way when she's only being fair?"

"You're just being an idiot!" Kyle exclaimed. His face turned red with fury.

"If anyone get's a choice of what happens to it, it should be me!" I vain of his forehead pulsed and sweat began to trickle down his neck.

Suddenly the barrel of Jeb's rifle swung up and pointed in our direction and the room became silent for the third time that day.

That was when the parasite fainted. Only uttering one word before it touched the ground.

"Jamie," it sighed as it landed with a thud. "Jamie?" it repeated, this time a question. "Jamie?"

Jeb broke the silence with a gruff voice. "The kid is fine. Jared brought him here."

"Thank you," it whispered as it slowly closed it's eyes; drifting into a heavy sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Attacking

"I still just don't get why," Kyle muttered as we strolled into the main plaza from breakfast. "Keeping it prisoner like that. It's going to take over his life."

I just let out a sigh.

"We just have to do something," he clenched his fists tightly, turning the knuckles white.

"It won't last," I said quietly. "Jared will – he'll see the sense in killing it… eventually."

"But what's the point then?" He grumbled. "If it's going to die then we might as well make it happen sooner."

Jared had decided to keep the parasite hostage. But he was unsure. Part of him felt that he couldn't kill his Melanie but the other half wanted to destroy the creature that possessed her body.

We had a terrible argument with Jared and Jeb about the whole thing but Jeb wouldn't have it. He made up a new rule. The rule was that who ever the body belonged to decided what happed to it and he could make up any rule he wanted cause it's 'his house'.

I looked at Kyle. My eyes dark and serious. "Then, lets do it," I whispered. "No one will see. And even if they do, they wont say anything because they don't care. But we should go and find Brant to help us."

"Let's do it," his eyes burned with fury.

I ran down the eastern tunnel to find Brant, he was playing soccer with Andy and Paige; the old soccer ball was lumpy and deflated.

"Brant," I hissed at him to come.

"Hey, Ian." He waved. "What's up? You need some help with something?"

"We're going to kill it," I whispered.

"Oh," he tensed as he spoke; ready to fight. "I'll help."

"Good. Now hurry, we don't want Jeb to see us."

We bolted down the long, narrow tunnel until we reached the bright cavern where we slowed, becoming casual. Kyle was slouched against the purple – brown wall, his face was set into a cold glare.

"Ready?" He asked.

We nodded and we strided down the corridor. We could see the glow of a blue light at the end of the tunnel; it highlighted Jared gloomy frown. He rose from his sitting position on the ground silently as we approached.

"Ah. Here you are," Kyle said casually.

Jared didn't respond.

"We're not going to allow this, Jared," I declared. "We've all lost somebody – hell, we've all lost everybody. But this ridiculous."

"If you won't let Doc have it, then it's got to die," Kyle added, his voice a growl.

"You can't keep it prisoner here," I continued. "Eventually, it will escape and we'll all be exposed."

Jared stepped closer to the storage shelf; where it was hiding.

"Don't make this difficult, Jared," Brant grumbled. "It has to be done."

There was silence in the room.

"We don't want to hurt you, Jared. We're all brothers here. But we will if you make us," Kyle glared at Jared. "Move aside."

He stood rock still, not uttering a word.

"Jared … please," I pleaded. I had no intention of hurting Jared, I didn't want to hurt him - but that wouldn't bother Kyle. I rarely got into fights but it always seemed as if Kyle was in search of one and didn't mind the out come of a crooked nose.

Kyle's body tensed; ready to fight when Jared lunged forward and punched Kyle in the stomach. Kyle grunted and clutched his front were as I gasped in shock, I wasn't expecting Jared be so stubborn about his little prisoner.

"No!" cried a voice, it was croaky and higher pitched than any of the other men in the room.

We all turned to stare at the parasite launching it's frail, skinny body out of the tight hole that we usually used for storage. My mouth fell open and hung there as I watched it drag two long, shaky strides until it was between Jared and Kyle.

Kyle roughly shoved it away from him, causing it to fall towards the ground but before it landed Jared caught it's wrist and yanked it back up to it's feet. When he realised he was still holding it's wrist he released it as if it's skin was on fire.

"Get back in there," he roared and shoved it's shoulder in the direction of the cell. The motion sent it staggering backwards however the creature was too determined and wouldn't give up.

Taking a step towards Kyle, with it's back to Jared it said, "I'm what you want. Leave him alone."

I snapped my open jaw shut and folded my arms across my chest. The sneaky alien was trying to twist our minds into believing it's evil plan.

"Tricky bugger," I muttered.

"I said get back in there," Jared hissed.

It turned around, "It's not your duty to protect me at your own expense."

He grimaced and reached his hand towards it so he could push it towards the hole. It was too quick for him and skipped away from his hand towards us.

I grabbed it's arms and pinned them behind it's back, twisting them till the joints popped. It struggled and gasped at the pain.

About 4 years ago I would never hurt another human being - or any living creature for that matter, but things had changed. Living in a world full of fear and hatred had moulded me into a different person. However the creature I imprisoned in my arms was not human. It was the enemy in my eyes that blazed with hatred.

"Get your hands off her!' Jared shouted, charging towards me.

Kyle caught him and pulled him into a rough wrestling hold. Brant grabbed his thrashing arms.

"Don't hurt him!" The parasite screeched, it's voice was coated in deception.

Jared elbowed Kyle's stomach causing Kyle so gasp and lose his grip. Jared twisted away from his attackers and then lunged towards Kyle and smashed his fist into his nose. Blood oozed down his face and spattered the floor.

"Finish it, Ian!" He yelled as he hurtled into Jared, knocking him over.

"No!" Jared and the parasite cried helplessly.

I wrapped my hands around it's throat, choking off it's air. My whole mind focused on the image of the silver centipede. The last phone call I ever answered. The reflective, pleading eyes staring into mine. I tried to ignore the human face in front of me and told myself that it was the right thing to do.

It clawed at my hands with useless, stubby nails. This only made me tighten my grip and I slowly dragged it of the floor and pressed it against the wall.

Suddenly the sounds of two metallic clicks made us all freeze in panic.

"Kyle, Ian, Brant – back off!" Jeb barked. He was stood at the entrance to the storage room, his rifle was held tightly in his hands pointed at us.

No one moved, we just stood there like statues. The only movement was the parasite's clawing hands and twitching legs.

Swiftly, Jared ducked under Kyle's arm and sprang at me. His fist flied through the air and smashed into my face. I dropped the body in my hands and reached towards my mouth. I could feel a warm liquid pouring down my chin. I howled in pain and glared at Jared as he retreated to Jeb's side.

"You're guests here boys, and don't forget it," Jeb growled. "I told you not to go looking for the girl. She's my guest too, for the moment, and I don't take kindly to any of my guests killing any of the others."

"Jeb," I moaned, "Jeb, this is insane."

"What's your plan?" Kyle demanded. "We have a right to know. We have to decide whether this place is safe or if it's time to move on. So… how long will you keep this thing as your pet? What will you do with it when you've finished playing God? All of us deserve to know the answers to these questions."

"Don't have your answers, Kyle," Jeb said. "It's not up to me."

We all stared at the mad, old man in confusion.

"Not up to you?" Kyle echoed. "Who then? If you're thinking of putting it to a vote, that's already been done. Ian, Brant and I are the duly designated appointees of the result."

Jeb shook his head, "It is not up for a vote. This is still my house."

"_Who then?_" Kyle shouted, his voice was a roar that echoed around the cave and down the twisting tunnel.

"It's Jared's decision."

Everyone in the room shifted their eyes to stare at Jared. He stared at Jeb in surprise, ground his teeth together and threw a glare of pure hate at the parasite crumpled at my feet.

"Jared?" Kyle spluttered with rage. "That makes no sense! He's more biased than anyone else! Why? How can he be rational about this?"

"Jeb, I don't…" Jared muttered.

"She's your responsibility, Jared," Jeb said firmly. "I'll help you out, of course, if there's any more trouble like this, and with keeping track of her and all that. But when it comes to making decisions, that's all yours." He raised a hand when Kyle tried to protest again. "Look at it this way, Kyle. If somebody found your Jodi on a raid and brought her back here, would you want me or Doc or a vote deciding what we did with her?"

"Jodi is dead," Kyle hissed, blood spraying off his lips.

Kyle never spoke of Jodi anymore, whenever anyone mentioned her name Kyle would shake and storm out of the room.

"Well is her body wandered in here, would still be up to you. Would you want it any other way?" Jeb said.

"The majority –"

"My house, my rules," Jeb interrupted harshly. "No more discussion on this. No more votes. No more execution attempts. You three spread the word – this is how it works from now on. New rule."

"_Another _one?" I muttered under my breath.

Ignoring me Jeb carried on with his lecture. "If, unlikely as it may be, somehow this ever happens again, who ever the body belongs to makes the call," Jeb poked the barrel of the gun toward Kyle, then jerked it back to the dark corridor behind him. "Get out of here. I don't want to see you anywhere near this place again. You let everyone know that this corridor is off limits. No one's got any reason for being here except Jared, and if I catch someone skulking around, I'm asking questions second. You got that? Move. Now." He jabbed the gun at Kyle again.

Jeb rarely got moody or angry - but when he did no one ever wanted to witness it. He always had a very laidback, jolly personality. Sometimes he seemed to have forgotten what had happened outside the cave's walls. He sometimes made myself forget. But although he always seemed like the more casually dressed version of _Willy Wonka_ under his happy exterior he new what had happened. He was scared too.

As we sulked away from the two men and unwelcome alien behind us all was silent. We just walked through the winding tunnel staring into the inky blackness. Beside me I could here Kyle mutter under his breathe, "This. Isn't. Over."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Dreaming 

_I was outside._

_I could feel the hot desert breeze blow through my tangled hair. The baking sun burned my pale skin. All around me was space. The dusty, brown ground stretched out for miles. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. I was all alone. I felt exposed. Naked, almost as I stood in the empty desert. _

_I started to run, but it seemed that my legs had taken control, pulling me in all directions._

_Suddenly, a girl appeared. Her skin was smooth with a golden tan. She stared at the ground and her chin length, chocolate coloured hair tumbled over her hidden face. She could have been a teenager but perhaps in her early twenties, it was hard to tell without being able to see her face. _

_Everything about her was perfect, except for the tears that splattered the dry ground. _

"_Hello?" I asked._

_There was no reply. _

_I tapped her on the shoulder. "Hello? Are you all right?"_

_This time she looked at me. Her eyes blazed like fire but they were a cold colour. Silver._

_I screamed and leapt away from her. But it seemed that the space we were stood in had enclosed around us. We were in a tiny, dark cave. She grabbed hold of my shoulder and attempted to wrap her hands around my throat. I wouldn't let her at me though. My hands started to take control of me and attacked the girl. As I took hold of her neck my fingers traced a fine scar. I started to strangle her, watched her face turn bright red._

"_I am – am going to kill you!" I screamed._

_All of a sudden the girl in my hands changed, she was no longer the girl I found in the desert, she was my mother._

"_No!" I cried, loosening my grip around her throat._

_The body carried on changing shape. My father, Jared, Jeb, Andy, Lily, Walter, Jodi, Wes, Sharon, Magnolia. The face wouldn't stop changing._

"_Stop!" I wailed. "No more! Please!"_

"_What are you doing?" An angry voice roared. "Get off me you idiot!"_

_I looked down to see my brother._

"_What? –"_

I woke to find my hands wrapped around my brother's throat. He glared at me as I removed my hands.

"Jeez, Ian!" Kyle exclaimed. "We have got to do something about this sleep talking thing!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I can't help it!"

"I know," Kyle sighed. "I'm sorry, man."

I never used to talk in my sleep. Only after the planet was invaded. Kyle told me I would yell random words like "Mom!" or "Stop!" or "No!" It would keep him up half the night.

It must have been early in the morning as light shone through the cracks in the high ceiling and I could hear people moving around outside.

"You want to go get some breakfast?" I asked as I stood up, stretching my stiff muscles.

"Sure," Kyle muttered from his bed.

I just rolled my eyes and headed out of the door to the dining room.

"Hey, Ian," Wes said as he appeared at his door.

"Hi, Wes," I waved and stifled a yawn at the same time.

"Sleep well?"

I shrugged. "Could have been better… a lot better actually…"

"Oh well. At least we both have onion soup and rolls to look forward to!" He chuckled.

"Excuse me!" I said loudly (I was putting on my best Jeb impression). "But you kid should appreciate what we all give you! We all do our share of chores and work and all that but all we want in return is for you to _appreciate _it! After all this is -"

"MY HOUSE!" We both laughed and started to stroll down the corridor.

Everyone seemed to be ignoring it. Even when it wasn't in the room we could all feel it's presence. It seemed to be everywhere but people were handling it well. Kyle and a couple of the others sometimes went looking for it. Checking on it. To be honest I found that unnecessary but they insisted.

As we ate our breakfast Brant rushed into the room. His hair was dusty and he had a panicked expression on his face. He walked up to where Andy, Wes and I sat.

"You guys have to see what's going on!" He hissed. "_Outside!_"

We all exchanged worried glances and got up to see what was happening when Kyle ambled in.

"'Morning," he grunted. "Hey, what's going on? You all look really freaked out about … No!"

He ran from the room and headed in the direction of the cave that held our prisoner.

"No!" Brant yelled at him. "It's not _that!_"

"What?"

"Look, follow me," he guided us through the tunnel until we arrived outside the safety of our home.

Brant took a pair of pocket size binoculars from his pocket and showed us. Below us on the long, straight road was a car and a group of people. Only they weren't people, although they wore a human body they were really _aliens._

"Look there!" Andy whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"The tiny one – dressed in black – it's got a Glock!"

"That means they must be …" Brant said but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Seekers." I finished.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Guilty

It was like any other afternoon. I'd finished my work and was heading over to the game room to play a match of soccer. It seemed a shame that Jared wasn't there to play with us; he was great at soccer. And also because the ball was pretty battered, that would have been the last game we'd play before it fell to pieces.

But just as I was about to enter the gloomy tunnel Jeb appeared at my side.

"You know, Ian," Jeb said, "we've been running low on supplies for the last few months and unless we go on a raid soon, well…"

"Do you want me to go ask Jared if he can come on a raid?" I guessed.

"Yes! It's like you read my mind!" He exclaimed. "It's just that, if I ask him he'll think I just want rid of him so I can treat our guest more like a guest! He listens to you a lot better."

"Fine, but if my team loses I'm blaming you!" I yelled as I ambled through the cavern to the tunnel leading to the storage room.

As I walked I realised I should tell Jared about the Seekers search and ask what he thought about it as well. It was important information and I was interested to hear what he thought. I'd ask him about the whole going on a raid thing after.

Eventually I could see the glow of the solar powered lamp and silhouette of a man sitting against a wall in the distance. I barely noticed him as he sat so still, so silent, like a rock.

He rose to his feet and pointed the gun at me.

"Easy," I murmured. "I come in peace."

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying," he growled.

As I came closer I could see his face more clearly. He had dark circles under his eyes and heavy, drooping bags. His hair was a greasy mop on the top of his head and he really needed a shave. I realised that he had been stuck down here far too long.

"I just need to talk," I said. "You're buried down here, missing the important discussions …" I struggled to think what to say next. "We miss your take on things."

"I'm sure," Jared said sarcastically.

"Oh, put the gun down," I rolled my eyes. "If I was planning to fight you, I would have come with four guys this time."

There was a short silence as Jared stared at the ground.

"How's your brother these days?" Jared asked. He enjoyed asking me that question but I didn't blame him; Kyle _was_ an idiot.

He sat down and slouched against the wall with the gun still pointing gingerly at me.

"He's still fuming about his nose," I said. "Oh, well – it's not the first time it's been broken. I'll tell him you said you were sorry."

"I'm not."

"I know," I grinned at him. "No one is ever sorry for hitting Kyle."

He laughed and I laughed with him. It was nice to hear that sound, it eased the tension. We were okay; although Jared held the gun loosely in my direction I knew he wouldn't use it on me. We were good friends. We were like a family.

I sat down next to him. Waiting for the right moment to ask him the question.

"So what do you want, Ian?" Jared sighed. "Not just an apology for Kyle I imagine."

"Did Jeb tell you?" I asked as the thought suddenly sprang to my mind. Jeb may have tried to tell him – but he might have ignored him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"They've given up the search. Even the Seekers," I shuddered as I said the word but it was good news so I smiled in the dim light.

Jared didn't comment and wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"We've been keeping close watch for some change," I carried on, "but they never seemed overly anxious. The search never strayed the area where we abandoned the car, and for the past few days they were clearly looking for a body rather than a survivor. Then two nights ago we caught a lucky break – the search party left some trash in the open, and a pack of coyotes raided their base camp. One of _them_ was coming back late and surprised the animals. The coyotes attacked and dragged the Seeker a good hundred yards into the desert before the rest of them heard it's screams and came to rescue," I realised I was just rambling on but couldn't stop. "The other Seekers were armed, of course. They scared the coyotes off easily, and the victim wasn't seriously hurt, but the event seemed to have answered any questions they might have had about what happened to our guest here."

I could feel it's presence behind us in the hole in the rock. Perhaps it was asleep. Then again, perhaps it was listening to us. It was probably disappointed the Seekers had left – but what puzzled me was how they didn't know it had gone out into the dangerous desert with no back up plan, little water… all alone.

There was an awkward silence in the cave so I started speaking again.

"So they packed up and left. The Seekers gave up the search. All the volunteers went home. No one is looking for it." I turned my head and glanced at the hole. It was too dark to tell if it was awake or not but I could see a faint silhouette duck down a little. I turned back to face Jared again and carried on. "I imagine it's been declared officially dead, if they keep track of those things the way we used to. Jeb's been saying 'I told you so' to anyone who'll stand still long enough to hear it."

Jared sore and grumbled something about Jeb quietly to himself. Then he inhaled a sharp breath, blew it out, and said, "All right, then. I guess that's the end of it."

"That's what it looks like," I hesitated before I added, "Except … well, it's probably nothing at all."

Jared tensed, "Go on."

"No one but Kyle thinks much of it," I bluffed, "and you know how Kyle is."

Jared grunted.

"You've got the best instincts for this kind of thing; I wanted your opinion. That's why I'm here, taking my hands to infiltrate the restricted area," I said dryly, and then I became utterly serious again. "You see, there's this one … a Seeker, no doubt about that – it packs a Glock. Kyle was the first to notice how this one stood out. It didn't seem important to the rest – certainly not part of the decision-making process. Oh, it had suggested enough, from what we could see, but no one seemed to listen to it. Wish we could have heard what it was saying…" I trailed off slightly. "Anyway," I continued, "when they called off the search, this one wasn't happy with the decision. You know how the parasites are always so … very _pleasant_? This was weird – it's the closest I've ever seen them come to an argument. Not a real argument, because none of the others argued back, but the unhappy one sure looked like it was arguing with _them_. The core group of Seekers disregarded it – they're all gone."

"But the unhappy one?" Jared asked.

"It got in a car and drove halfway to Phoenix then back to Tucson. Then it drove west again."

"Still searching."

"Or very confused. It stopped at that convenience store by the peak. Talked to the parasite that worked there, though that one had already been questioned."

"Huh," Jared grunted. He was interested now, concentrating on the puzzle.

"Then it went for a hike up the peak – stupid little thing. Had to be burning alive, wearing black from head to toe."

Suddenly, we heard the sound of something bashing about and then a loud hiss. It came from the parasites prison.

"What was _that_?" I asked, shocked.

We turned and poked our heads into the cramped space, and stared at the shaking body cowering in the far corners of the hole. It was hard to see it so Jared reached across and came back with the lamp in his hand.

The light lit up the small area. I stared at it's face. It's eyes. Although they shone silver, I could see that they were full of terror.

"Look at it's eyes," I muttered. "It's frightened."

Pain heaved in my chest. Jared had adjusted the light so that the reflection from it's eyes wouldn't shine so brightly and it looked like an terrified girl. She wouldn't stop shaking, her face had turned so pale, almost white and around it's neck I could see dark purple bruises forming.

Then I remembered who _it _was. _It _had destroyed my family and friends. _It _had ruined my life. It was not a girl. It was a parasite. A worm. But questions kept swimming around my mind. How come it was able to show such human emotions? And who is the Seeker in black?

Fortunately Jared asked the question for me.

"Who is the Seeker in black?" He barked.

It's lips trembled, but it didn't answer.

"I know you can talk," Jared growled. "You talk to Jeb and Jamie. And now you're going to talk to me."

He climbed into the mouth of the cave, surprised at how tightly he had to fold himself to fit into it. He was irritated that he was so squashed.

"Tell me what you know," he ordered.

Again it still wouldn't answer.

"Who is the Seeker in black? Why is it still searching?" He shouted at it.

It hid behind it's hands as if expecting to be hit. I wondered if Jared always treated it this way.

"Ah – Jared?" I murmured. "Maybe you should let me …"

"Stay out of it!"

Jared's approach was just scaring it more so I decided to climb into the hole with them. It was very uncomfortable and difficult to sit.

"Can't you see it's too scared to talk? Leave it alone for a sec -"

Jared shoved me out of the tight space scraping my skin against the sharp rock and he punched me.

I swore and spat and groaned. "That's twice," I growled as I wiped my throbbing and bleeding lip.

"I'm ready to go for three," I heard him mutter as he turned back into the cave.

I glared at his back and slowly got up. I cautiously walked back towards the cave, but I didn't go in I just stood a few feet away listening intently.

"Who. Is. The. Seeker," I heard Jared ask again.

There was a long silence.

"I don't have to hurt you," he said quietly. "But I do have to know the answer to my question," his voice became frustrated. "Tell me," he insisted.

"The Seeker," I voice croaked quietly.

He interrupted, impatient. "We already know it's a Seeker."

"No, not just any Seeker," the voice whispered. "_My_ Seeker."

"What do you mean, _your_ Seeker?"

"Assigned to me, following me. She's the reason – " The voice stopped abruptly.

"The reason?" Jared prompted.

"The reason I ran away," it breathed. "The reason I came here."

I couldn't believe my ears. Why would one of them try and hide from another? Weren't they like a _family_ and they all trusted each other? I leaned over to peer into the cave curiously.

"You ran away from a Seeker? But you're one of them!" Jared's voice was thick with confusion. "Why would it follow you? What did it want?"

It swallowed loudly. "She wanted you. You and Jamie."

"And you were trying to lead it here?"

It shook it's head. "I didn't … I …"

"What?"

"I … didn't want to tell her. I don't like her."

Jared and I both blinked in confusion at the same moment.

"Don't you have to like everyone?" He asked.

"We're supposed to," It admitted.

"Who did you tell about this place?" I asked over Jared's shoulder aware that a scowl flashed across his face as I spoke.

"I couldn't tell – I didn't know … I just saw the lines. The lines on the album," It stuttered. "I drew them for the Seeker … but we didn't know what they were. She still thinks they're a road map,"

"What do you mean you didn't know what they were? You're here," Jared said.

"I … I was having trouble with my … with the … with her memory. I didn't understand … I couldn't access everything. There were walls. That's why the Seeker was assigned to me, waiting for me to unlock the rest."

Jared and I exchanged a glance. We had never heard anything like that before. I wasn't sure if I trusted her – it. But part of me desperately wanted it to be the truth.

"Were you able to _access _my cabin?" Jared's voice whipped out a sudden harshness.

"Not for a long time."

"And then you told the Seeker."

"No."

"No? Why not?" Jared spluttered.

"Because … by the time I could remember it … I didn't _want_ to tell her."

My eyes grew wider and wider with every word she – it spoke until they were frozen in place.

"Why didn't you want to tell her?" Jared's voice had softened slightly it was almost tender.

Her eyes flashed with pain and her mouth shut tightly. Jared decided to skip the question, perhaps come back to it later and moved on to another.

"Why weren't you able to access everything? Is that … normal?"

"She fell a long way. The body was damaged."

My eyebrow rose at the lie it just told. It seemed Jared could tell the false note in her – it's voice as well.

"Why isn't the Seeker giving up like the rest?" I asked.

It slumped tiredly against the wall and shut it's silver eyes.

"I don't know," it whispered. "She's not like other souls. She's … _annoying._"

A startled laugh escaped from my mouth. I never thought I would here one of them say that!

"And you – are you like other … _souls_?" Jared asked.

She opened her eyes and stared at him wearily for a long moment before she shut them again, buried her head between her knees and wrapping her arms around her head.

Jared grunted as he unwrapped himself from his awkward, cramped position. He groaned as he stretched.

"That was unexpected," I whispered.

"Lies, of course," Jared whispered back. "Only … I can't quite figure out what it wants us to believe – where it's trying to lead us."

"I don't think it's lying. Well except that one time. Did you notice?"

"Part of the act."

"Jared, when have you ever met a parasite who could lie about anything? Except a Seeker, of course."

"Which it must be."

"Are you serious?"

"It's the best explanation."

"She – _it _is the furthest thing from a Seeker I've ever seen. If a Seeker had any idea how to find us, it would have brought an army."

"And they wouldn't have found anything. But she – it got in, didn't it?"

"It's almost been killed half a dozen –"

"Yet it's still breathing, isn't it?"

There was a long silence between us.

"I think I'm going to talk to Jeb," I eventually whispered.

"Oh, _that's _a great idea," Jared's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you remember that first night when it jumped between you and Kyle? That was bizarre."

"It was just trying to find a way to stay alive, to escape …"

"By giving Kyle the go-ahead to kill her – it? Good plan."

"It worked."

"Jeb's gun worked. Did she know he was on his way?"

"You're over thinking this, Ian. That's what it wants."

"I don't think you're right. I don't know why … but I don't think she wants us to think about her at all." I started to get up from the ground . "You know what's really twisted?"

"What's that?"

"I felt _guilty_ – guilty as hell – watching her flinch away from us. Seeing the black marks on her neck."

"You can't let it get to you like that," Jared was suddenly disturbed. "It's not human. Don't forget that."

"Just because she isn't human, do you think that she doesn't feel pain?" I began to walk towards the tunnel entrance. "That she doesn't feel just like a girl who's been beaten – beaten by us?"

"Get a hold of yourself," Jared hissed.

"See you around, Jared," I muttered as I headed down the tunnel to the cavern.

Jeb was sat at the entrance.

"So did he say yes?" Jeb asked eagerly.

"I didn't ask, and I don't want to speak to him right now," I grumbled. "You can ask him."

"What have you been chatting about in there?" Jeb called after me as I ran to my room. "Ian?"

I slumped on my bed but I couldn't escape the images that wouldn't leave my mind. The images of a girl with bruises on her neck. Bruises that were made by me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Confused

I couldn't sleep that night. I lay awake staring up at the ceiling, at the millions of stars that filled the dark sky. I could hear Kyle's snores next to me. If it had been any other night I would kick him with my foot and tell him to shut up. Not that night. The only thing that came into my mind was the cowering girl with bruises around her neck. And silver reflective eyes.

Worm. Parasite. _Alien._ The words shot at me like blows.

I lifted my hands from my sides, they were inky black in the dark. At that moment they seemed harmless, tiny and fragile. Had they really been used in attempted murder? I was so confused and my emotions were all mixed up inside.

Who was I? What was I? If I was she I would have hated me, but she seemed confused and well … helpless.

I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke the centre of the room was lit up like a spotlight on a stage. I heard the sounds of rustling from somewhere.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty," Kyle said sarcastically. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," I muttered. I sat up to see Kyle stuffing some of his clothes into a faded sports bag. "What are you doing?"

"Packing. We're going on a raid. Now hurry we're leaving soon." He tossed my bag over to me.

I looked at the bag and shook my head. "I'm not coming."

"What? Why not, you scared of the worms?" He laughed and picked up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Here, it's only two o'clock but we want to get ready. Just get dressed, okay."

"Kyle," I glared at him, "I told you. I. Am. Not. Going."

"Why not? Don't you want to get out of the caves? I've told you before, we'll go mad if we stay here to long with Jeb and Maggie," his face became dark. "Twice as fast now that _it's _in here with us."

The face of the helpless girl popped into my head once again.

"I'm not going!" I barked. "Look, I just don't really feel up to it, okay. I'm not much of a help anyway."

"Alright. Whatever," Kyle rolled his eyes. "Bye then."

And he left.

"_Hey, don't look so glum," she smoothed out my tangled black hair. "How about I get out the tub out mint-choc-chip ice cream?"_

_I smiled at my mother and she walked over to the freezer. I always thought my mother was the most beautiful woman in our neighbour hood – in fact the whole town. She didn't look much like Kyle or me, her skin was smooth and fair and framing her face was her silky, shoulder length honey coloured hair. She didn't look her own age although some of her hair was streaked with silver. The only thing that made us look related was the piercing blue eyes like sapphires that we both seemed to have._

"_Here it is," Mom grinned at me and grabbed two spoons. We ate it silence for a moment before she asked me, "Do you want to talk about it at all?"_

_I sighed. "Well she broke up with me, I'm still not sure why, she said that she say me making out with her sister at school – which I never did, but she wouldn't believe me even if I said I didn't. Then her friends found me after school and kicked me down the hill. They were pretty tough." _

_I was covered in bruises and gashes down me face and arms but they didn't hurt as much as the pain in my chest._

'_Oh, honey, it'll be okay. She'll find out that you hadn't done anything wrong and then –"_

"_Well to be honest I don't think that is going to happen… I was at her house and her sister came onto _me _and well I was going to brake up with her anyway so it's not so bad."_

"_Oh well that's okay then!" She laughed and dabbed at my cuts with a cloth._

_The door suddenly opened and Kyle came in, his hair was greasy and his trousers were too short for him but he cracked up laughing as soon as he walked through the door – flashed his silver braces. There was no doubt about it that my brother was a geek._

"_What happened to you?" He asked._

"_I got beaten up and thrown down the hill," I grimaced. _

"_By who?"_

"_Oh well … Alice's … friends."_

"_You got beaten up by girls?" _

_It was obvious that Kyle couldn't take one of those girls on so he didn't act to mean about it._

_Mom took my hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry, you'll find someone else."_

_I believed her._

When Kyle met Jodi he became fitter and gave up his computer games and Play station for basketball and soccer. I never really found anyone else just the occasional date and I did go out with Jane Baxter for a while but that was it.

I still believe what my mother said though, I will find someone else. But I just haven't found her yet. Or have I?


End file.
